El invierno en nuestra piel
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: A pesar de la historia, a pesar de estar destrozados, guardan en sus corazones el roce de la piel del otro. El secreto de las miradas, la inexistencia de las palabras, los transporta a un universo propio. La soledad del invierno, les recuerda el sabor de los labios ajenos. Colección de Drabbles, viñetas y oneshots: RusFin, fem!RusFin y hetero!RusFin.


¡Hola por allí!, ¡les vengo a traer un nuevo proyecto!. Si bien el **RusFin** me gusta mucho y aunque admito ser roler de ellos (soy la rusa y el ruso de la relación), ¡es la primera vez que escribo algo centrándome en esta pareja!... ¡sepan disculpar las fallas!

¿Hay alguien que lea mi otro conjunto de drabbles? Si es así, quiero aclarar que aunque inicié con _**El invierno (…)**_ no abandonaré a _**La era (…)**_, dado que en ambos casos la inspiración llega de formas diferentes. _**El invierno (…)**_ nació como un reto de playlist (ya saben, poner la playlist en aleatorio y eso) e intento cumplir con todo… aunque ya sepan que soy una tortuga escribiendo.

¿Qué debo advertirles para hoy? Oneshot UA, 1965, Tino y Vanya humanos.

* * *

**Reto.**

**Challenge:**

**1. **Elige una pareja de un fandom que te guste.

**2. **Abre tu reproductor de música y ponlo en shuffle/random.

**3. **Escribe un drabble, en lo posible, mientras la canción esté sonando.

**4. **¡Posteálo!

La canción que en este primer episodio me tocó fue: _**It's a Sin**_ de Pet Shop Boys.

Sin más que decir, ¡al fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rusia y Finlandia, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

**Advertencias.** Shonen-ai, ¿yaoi?, temática sensible.

* * *

**—El sabor del pecado.—**

Las aves eran libres, las aves podían desplegar sus alas y volar, ellos no. Ivan sentía envidia de los pájaros, Ivan sentía envidia de aquellos seres que se esfumaban en el inalcanzable azul, Ivan sentía envidia porque las miradas los acorralaban y ya no podían hacer nada para protegerse. Tenían veinticinco años y el alma arrugada de dos destinados a amarse; tenían veinticinco años y un mapa de lugares secretos donde sus labios se unían y las palabras de amor escapaban escondidas entre suaves murmullos.

Reflejado en los ojos lavanda que tanto amaba, el chico ruso dejó que la boca de Tino recorriera el camino de su cuello. El aliento a comida picante y alcohol, le hizo soltar una risita ahogada. La sensación de ser quemado por dentro, el deseo de devorar cada pequeño gesto, creció cuando las manos del finlandés jugaron a dibujarle círculos sobre el ombligo.

La radio estancada en una de esas extrañas estaciones _donde siempre gritaban_, el olor de los platillos rusos, un amanecer desangrándose en una muerte lenta y desteñida.

_Hombre y mujer_ decían en la iglesia. _Hombre y mujer_ se veían en la televisión. _Hombre y mujer_ parecía rugir la mirada de su padre cuando, casi con asco, se pasaba sobre la figura de su hijo varón. Obligado a ser un huérfano, despedazado en trozos que jamás se unirían, el único orgullo que le quedaba era (a su vez) el sujeto que por las noches dejaba marcas con alas de mariposas.

Desnudos en la cama desecha, las piernas enredadas en una sábana sucia, respiraron el dulce placer de las horas vagas. La ira de volver a fingir, la falsa secuencia de los "buenos amigos", despertaron al olvidado enojo.

_Hombre y mujer_ era lo _normal_, lo _aceptado. _Lo de ellos era un pecado, un acto _sucio_, _asqueroso_. Educados en una religión que los condenaba por la sola realidad de existir, Ivan trazó caricias circulares en la espalda del otro. Recuerdos de viejas culpas volvieron, cuando imágenes salvajes le arrastraron a su niñez. Las difusas figuras de dos amigos, se desvanecieron en el turbulento mar del pasado.

Atento al paso de la hora, el eslavo arqueó sus cejas rubias. La necesidad de liberar al policía se transformó en realidad, al igual que las miraditas de cariño se convirtieron en roces incómodos. El malhumor que el finlandés pronto tendría se curaría, quizás, con un café bien cargado.

A veces Ivan agradecía no terminar capturado por su pareja, a veces no entendía por qué los demás confundían la buena voluntad de Tino con debilidad, a veces miraba alrededor e intentaba comprender… que él ya era un prisionero, desde un primer momento.

_Hombre y mujer_, se repitió durante un tiempo. _Hombre y mujer_ les enseñaron en la escuela. _Hombre y mujer_ le gritaron en su hogar. _Hombre y mujer_. _Hombre y mujer._ _¡Dios odia a los invertidos como tú!_.

Encadenado a instantes que no se repetirían, volvió a verse a sí mismo durante una tarde invernal en que su sangre manchó a la sucia nieve. La pregunta que le ahogaba, _¿por qué Dios le había hecho de ésa manera?_, se repitió con la intensidad de un relámpago antes de la tormenta.

Las aves eran libres. Las aves podían desplegar sus alas y volar. Él siempre debió herirse para conseguir su deseo. Él sabía que incluso la sonrisa del nórdico escondía al dolor. Él mantenía un vilo de infantil esperanza. Él se había jurado que _nadie_ volvería a dañarles. Y aunque la realidad era que su _Prianiki_ no necesitaba ser cuidado, el médico podía imaginar una vida a futuro.

Perdido en campos de lavandas, se dejó hundir en la sonrisa tranquilizadora del finlandés. Dedos traviesos pellizcaron la pancita extra y el eslavo, con las mejillas hinchadas igual que un niño pequeño, apretó una rolliza mejilla. La paz de aquellos segundos, le llevaba a un lugar donde sólo ellos existían. Si debían esperar hasta la noche, si debían parar una guerra, si debían enterrar todo lo enseñado… eran capaces de condenarse al infierno, para pasar una vida juntos.

Le sonrió a su todo, le dio la espalda a la nada.

Tino era un pecado capital, pero era el pecado que Ivan amaba.

* * *

¡Escribí el primer fic **RusFin** en español! #YOLO, esta parejita merece más amor. Entre varias de las cosas que se debe aclarar tengo que decir que ningún drabble se continúa. Es decir, todos inician y terminan en la misma actualización… y siempre intentaré tocar las cuatro parejas (Tino/Anya, Tino/Ivan, Anya/Miska, Ivan/Miska). Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Oneshot con un total de 701 palabras!

* * *

**Aclaraciones.**

**País en que se encuentran.** Los pensé en Estados Unidos, dado la historia reciente que Finlandia y Rusia tenían en aquella época en sus respectivas naciones.

**1965.** Año importante, ¿a qué guerra me refiero? Es cuando ocurre la intervención directa de Estados Unidos en Vietnam.

**Ivan y su sexualidad.** Oh, tema espinoso. Siempre creí que es el ruso el que tardaría más en aceptarse como homosexual. Tino le será de ayuda y, aunque él pueda tener sus problemas en un primer instante, sería Vanya a quien sus padres saquen de la casa por verlo un poco menos que… _una desgracia_.

**Prianiki. **En mi HC, es el apodo que Vanya le da a Tino. El prianiki es un dulce ruso tradicional y el acompañante ideal para el té. Tradicionalmente, una pareja de recién casados llevaba un prianiki a los padres de la novia unos días después de la boda.

_**(…) donde siempre gritaban:**_Es una clara referencia a los géneros _metal _y _hard rock. _A pesar de que Rusia tiene grandes expositores de estos géneros, es una forma que encuentra para molestar (infantilmente) a Tino.

**Los siete pecados capitales.** Y aquí vamos a lo claro, en toda la narración Ivan atraviesa a los siete pecados capitales (envidia, pereza, gula, lujuria, ira, soberbia y avaricia… no los sé en orden). Fue un detalle que decidí agregar dado que, mientras seguimos su instante de intimidad con el finlandés, él continúa planteándose el rumbo de su vida… hasta llegar al final de la narración. Pero esperen, ¡claro que Vanya ama a su pareja!, solamente que con la fuerte educación tradicional que recibió… realmente sueña con poder estar con su novio en paz y sin que nadie intervenga.

* * *

¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review.


End file.
